1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device attachable to a person's belt for at least partially supporting the weight of a box, or other item of cargo, while the person is carrying the box from one place to another.
2. Prior Developments
Persons often have to carry heavy boxes or other items of cargo from one place to another. In many cases this requirement is job-related, as in the case of grocery stock resupply people, department store personnel, post office workers, trucking loader, unloader people, package delivery persons, etc.
In some instances the boxes can be quite heavy, such that considerable stress is exerted on the person's arm muscles and back muscles. Also, if the box is relatively large the person may have difficulty in getting his hands under the center of gravity of the box so as to prevent the box from toppling forward out of the person's control.
There is a need for a device that can be attached to a person's body for partially supporting heavy boxes while the person is attempting to move such boxes from one place to another place, whereby there is lessened stress on the person's back or arms.